The Ice King's Love
by Magic Detective
Summary: I found this somewhere. 50 themes about my OC pairing KeigoxRina, one sentence each.


1. Ring

Keigo Atobe once saw Rina Enzero admiring a beautiful ring she saw in a window and wondered how it would looked on her.

2. Hero

Atobe has no idea why Rina thinks of Ryoma Echizen as a hero while he thinks of him as a brat, but he knows she does because of his amazing skills.

3. Memory

The memory of how he met Rina is still in Atobe's mind; who knew that his skills could rival Kunimitsu Tezuka and impress her.

4. Box

After what happened at the Nationals, Atobe received a box from Rina containing a cap so he could go out without worrying about his hair.

5. Run

Atobe felt like wanted to run away from Rina after he broke Tezuka's arm; for a minute, he thought he lost her heart and his life was over.

6. Hurricane

Atobe is never scarred of natural disasters, although he does thinks when Rina gets real angry it's like a hurricane is hitting Tokyo.

7. Wings

To Atobe, Rina looks like an angel who is ready to spread her wings and fly out to fulfill her dreams of becoming an artist.

8. Cold

Rina is good friends with Atobe cause of his personality; unlike Genichiro Sanada and Tezuka, he doesn't have a very cold personality.

9. Red

When Rina dragged Atobe with her to see the match between Akaya and Ryoma, she asked him to cover her eyes cause she didn't want to see Akaya's red bloodshot eyes.

10. Drink

After seeing Kaido collapse because of one of Inui Sadaharu's juices, Atobe vowed never to compete with Rina that involved having to take that putrid nightmare drink.

11. Midnight

It was at midnight when Rina saw Atobe training one time; she knew his mind was fueled by defeat of Sanada by Ryoma.

12. Temptation

Atobe could never figure out why, but whenever he sees Rina, there always a temptation in him that makes him want to kiss her.

13. View

Rina has a habit to view tennis matches of her favorite teams; Atobe is hoping Hyotei is one of them.

14. Music

Atobe has very unique tastes when it comes to music; though he does like it whenever Rina sings.

15. Silk

Rina thinks of Atobe as a very vain person; he says his hair is like silk and she would answer so is hers.

16. Cover

"You know, that cap is really starting to cover your true self; I'm starting to wonder if Ryoma really did beat you," was once something Rina told Atobe.

17. Promise

Atobe made a promise to himself that one day he will defeat Ryoma along with Sanada and win the heart of Rina.

18. Dream

Rina once had a dream in her English class where she was Aurora and Atobe was her prince; when the teacher woke her up, she shouted "SANADA IS IN A BLUE DRESS!"

19. Candle

To Rina, Atobe is like a candle that can't be flickered out; in a tennis match, he never gives up in the worst situations.

20. Talent

Rina is impressed by Atobe cause he has an amazing talent to see his opponent's blind spots.

21. Silence

There was a complete silence when Ryoma scored the last point in the Kanto Tournament; Rina held onto to Atobe the entire time because of the tension.

22. Journey

Atobe went on a long journey to become number one; who knew he would find Rina along the way there.

23. Fire

Atobe once thought that Tezuka is a fire that needs to be put out; he also thinks Rina is like a flame of spirit.

24. Strength

Atobe never had the strength to tell anyone else except Tezuka he likes Rina; no one would believe that he has a crush on the step sister of one of his greatest rivals.

25. Mask

When Rina saw Atobe again, it was like he was wearing a mask; he wore a different outfit so he wouldn't be recognized, probably because of his shame.

26. Ice

Rina was amazed when she first saw Atobe use his "World of Ice" in the Nationals; she had idea he would go to so much length to win.

27. Fall

Rina once tripped on something and took a short fall before she somehow landed in the arms of Atobe; her face then turned red.

28. Forgotten

Atobe has never forgotten the match at the Kanto Tournament he saw with Rina; this made him worked even harder.

29. Dance

Rina likes the nickname for Atobe and Sanada's doubles pairing, the Tango Pair; she wonders if he could dance with her like it was on the court.

30. Body

After Niou Masaharu played a joke on Rina, she threatened to have Atobe hired someone to kill him and throw the body into the ocean.

31. Sacred

Atobe learned that at Seigaku, nothing is sacred or normal like at Hyotei; he once saw Rina chasing Eiji Kikumaru around the court.

32. Farewells

Rina had a tough time saying her farewells to Tezuka when he was about to leave for rehabilitation; it's a good thing Atobe was with her so he could apologize for the match.

33. World

It seems Atobe is in a perfect world, yet according to him, it's not complete until Rina is with him.

34. Formal

Rina dragged all the tennis teams she knew when she heard Atobe was having a formal birthday party for her; she couldn't resist seeing him in a stunning tux.

35. Fever

Rina got a fever once and when she was sick, she received a beautiful get well soon card from Atobe.

36. Laugh

Rina saw Tezuka and Sanada laugh for the first time in her life when Atobe accidentally drank Inui's Sardine Juice while he was busy staring at her.

37. Lies

As far as Rina knows, nobody has told lies to her and always spoke the truth, with the exception of Atobe and his true feelings for her.

38. Forever

Atobe knows that no matter what will happen between him and Rina, their hearts will be connected forever.

39. Overwhelmed

Atobe was once overwhelmed in a tennis match until he saw Rina who was watching the whole time and was able to win.

40. Whisper

On a bus ride home, Atobe saw Rina sleeping on her brother's lap and saying in soft whisper, "I have feelings for you too, Atobe," causing him to blush.

41. Wait

Rina knows Atobe does not like to wait; so whenever Jirou Akutagawa is late, she would find him and drag him to the courts.

42. Talk

Atobe had a short talk with Rina after that match in the Kanto Tournament and apologized to her about it, her only response she knew it was going to happen.

43. Search

Rina once lost her glasses on Hyotei's court, and search for them about an hour before Atobe found them on the bench.

44. Hope

Atobe almost lost hope when Sanada confessed he loved Rina to her, but to his surprise she said no.

45. Eclipse

On the night of an eclipse, Atobe stumbled onto Rina who was watching the beautiful starry night sky.

46. Gravity

"You know, you disturb the balance of gravity" was something Atobe heard in a conversation between Rina and Niou before she slapped him.

47. Highway

Atobe noticed on a highway in his limo Rina in a car drawing a picture of him and the other tennis team captains in her notebook.

48. Unknown

Atobe feels that how he likes Rina may be always unknown to her but realizes she might be feeling the same time.

49. Lock

Rina figured out that Atobe kinda have a lock on his spirit for playing tennis; it takes a lot of work in order to break it.

50. Breathe

Atobe thought he wouldn't breathe after he told Rina his crush on her; instead, she said that she loved him too and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Okay, now time for author notes.

6 and 31: You do not want to get Rina angry. She knows karate.

7 and 47: Rina loves to draw stuff. She has a habit of doing this in her free time.

18: The story was Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I bet you could guess what part Sanada was.

30 and 46: Rina has a deep hatred for Niou. She would like break his entire body.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and review!


End file.
